Lord Ignis
by android235
Summary: A god Doesn't belong in the realm of mortals, they do not belong with the lower of breeds. But what happens when Lord Ignis wielder of the element of fire begs to differ?
1. Prologue

_They say there is a door. A forgotten door, forgotten by time, and forgotten by man itself. The mythical door was said to lead to the realm of the undead, where the Guardian of the realm would torture whoever dare enter his realm. The ruler of the undead, Lord Ingnis, was spoken of to be the most powerful being in all of the universe, rivaling the god's themselves. Outraged at the sudden visitors entering his realm, he unleashed chaos across the universe, causing despair and death. Leaving nothing but barren worlds with no inhabitants. The gods confronted, Ignis. Just before Iginis was about to seal himself away. he spoke that if anyone were to come to his realm. He would wreak havoc, causing an imbalance plunging the universe into chaos once more. Fearing his warning, the Summe Ese hid away his door so no one can ever discover the door, and reach his realm. Or you will pay the consequences dearly..._

* * *

><p>The sky was dark blood red, fire burned across the land reaching astounding heights. Dead tree's filled the barren wasteland, deformed creatures known as Demon's were native to the land. Pit's of lava were scattered across the wasteland, burning anything who dare comes near it. Jagged Mountains, peaked over the land creating a dreadful scene. But there was one, the tallest one harboring a temple of some sort. It's style was something old, the material was a dark purple brick, having circular shaped windows and tall pillars holding the place. It was dim in the temple, lit by statues, holding torches with blue flames. To any normal being this would be a nightmare, but to some it would be home. The palace was homed to Lord Ignis himself. The Palace was filled with sorrows of lost souls, the souls of the intruders who entered his realm.<p>

In his staff holds the element of fire, without his staff Lord Ignis can still bend the element at will, summoning from any part of his body. He is one of the few rare beings that possess such an ability. There are three who possess an element, Master Glaciem the one who wields the element of ice and is ruler of the Barrean Glaciem Suis. Sensei Fulgur, the man who possesses the element of lightning and guards the Aeterna Regna Procellis. The strongest of the three is the Summo Ese, the one who has the power to possess all elements, and can bend them at will. He is the God of Creation, he creates life and stars. But before there is creation... There shall be... Destruction. Deus Autem Contritio, or kown as Tenebrosi the Destroyer. To keep the universe in balance, he must destroy to allow the planets to be recreated to reach their full potential.

Every one thousand years the guardians, and the gods come together for council. There they decided on what planet should be eradicated, and reborned. Before Tenebrosi does his part, the guardian that guards the the quadrant where the planet is, must choose one being to live. However, the guardians have never requested to bring among the living to their realms. Once it's decided, Tenebrosi destroys the planet allowing Qui Summw Est to reborn the star into something new.


	2. The letter

{Lord Ingnis}

I sat impatiently on my throne, crafted by crimson stone, and having torches that held white flames in the top of the throne. I tapped on the arm rest, the flames growing showing that I was indeed annoyed. Blood red flames were exhaling from nose, my eyes turning red in anger. My anger intensified as the flames grew larger, making the room more heated. It didn't bother me non, I was use to the heat, after all I am the ruler of the under world. I picked my head up once I heard foot steps come closer and closer to my throne room. Ah, the messenger has returned. Supposedly, Summo Ese, himself has sent a message.

A small frame came closer and closer into view, revealing a small demon. He kneeled, and present a letter to me. I abruptly stood from my throne and walked to boy who cowered in fear. I smirked devilishly, might as well have some entertainment it's so rare I get torment the weak. I snatched the note from the small framed demon, and hell back scared out of his wits. I cackled, and with wink the demon combusted into flames. He screamed and terror, I was watched him burn.

"Hm hm..." I chuckled, and looked at the note. It was held together by the symbol of life, I tore open the envelope, and begun to read the letter.

_Dear Lord Ignis,_

_I have sent this letter to you on behalf of myself. The reason to why I have is that a planet called "Earth"_

_Has been somewhat dying. The cause of the planets death is it's core. the planet's core is slowly dying_

_and needs to be awakened. That is why I need you to go to Earth personally and stabilize it's core._

_To prevent further destruction. If you do not comply, I _**_will_**_ have Tenebrosi to destroy the planet_

_so I can recreate it into it's full potential._

_Sincerely,_

_Summo Ese_

* * *

><p>{Cole}<p>

I walk down the brick path that lead to my small home in the woods. Normally you would think living in the woods now a days would be quite abnormal, but not for me, my family has lived in these woods for generations. It is calm and peaceful here, nothing like you have seen in those cities. Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Cole, and I'm 14 years old, I love playing outside, and enjoy helping my dad craft masterpieces out of wood. My life is simple, I do not need what the children in the cities have. In fact, I'm better off without their so called "advanced technology", I have everything right here. Animals to watch, trees to play in, and air to breathe.

In my to hands were baskets, weaved by myself. Holding apples and other delicious fruits, my father warns me of the creatures here. But I only think of them as my friends, any creature deserves a friend even if they were meant to kill others. I whistled a tune my mother sang to me when I was a child, it was more of a poet then a song. It talked about rebirth, I never quite understood what it meant but I liked it. I finally reached my home, the small cottage where I had grew up. The roof was dead grass, but the walls were cobblestone. Decent sized windows were on each end of the house, letting in the natural light. It was the house that my dad grew up in too, along with my uncles, and grandfather.

"Cole!" yelled my father. I turned to see my dad smiling, putting down an axe that he used to chop a tree down.

"Hey pops, got the apples and pears you asked for!" I cheered, showing him the baskets of fruits. He smiled greatly, and ruffled my long raven black hair.

"What would I do without you son", dad always appreciated my help either it was something small like picking berries, he would always tell me good job no matter the job.

I handed him the baskets, taking them, he left them of the small workbench he had near the house, "So, watcha doing pops?" I asked his went back to chopping down the tree.

"Oh nothing. Just gathering some fire wood, if there's any left I'll let you carve something out of it" he said between swings, and looked back to smile at me.

I cheered, and quickly hugged my dad to go play in the trees. I looked around the vast rows of trees, each one I climbed having my name carved into the top branch,

showing that I had already been there. I put my hand to my chin, trying to spot a tree I hadn't climbed yet. My eyes flashed with excitement, I found a very tall tree, towering over the other ones. I quickly went to work, and grabbed a branch. Using my upper body strength, I swung myself to the next branch catching it. I looked at two branches, thinking which one is the most sturdiest. I decided, and swung my self to the top branch, supporting my self on the bottom one. I did a back flip, and caught a higher branch and began to swing myself. 1...2...3...4! I swung myself to the next highest branch, I misplaced my foot and almost fell off the tree.

I looked around, and smiled. I was over the other trees, it was stunning, I could see all of Ninjago from here! Rivers colliding with other rivers, trails that lead up to mountains. I reached into my pocket, and grabbed a pocket knife. I whipped out the blade, and hovered it over the trunk of the tree. Slowly, I began to carve my name into the trunk. I blew the dust out of the carving, revealing my name, smiling at my work I climbed down the tree, after I looked over the land one more time. Getting down was easier instead of getting up the tree, now I could just jump from branch to branch. Reaching the bottom, I hopped off the last branch and safely onto the ground.

Once I touched the ground, I heard a rumble and rocks began to crumble. Not acknowleding the sudden shake, I walked back to the small cottage whistling the same tune. Then I heard "Timber!", that was single for "Get out the way or get crushed". I looked up, not seeing any trees falling. I heard a crack, and a thud, seeing birds fly away. I ran back home, seeing a fallen tree and my dad panting.

"Jesus Christ! That almost hit the house!" he exclaimed, looking at the now fallen tree that was five feet away from the small cottage.

"Wow dad thats fifth one this week!" I piped up, as my dad looked around and finally meeting my gaze. He wiped away the bead of sweat from his forehead and sighed.

"Maybe Nature is just mad at me for cutting down her trees" he joked, and earning a chuckled from me. Dad says when ever someone gets hurt by nature it means someone did something mean to Mother Nature.

"Then stop making her mad dad, then maybe she wont try to smash our home" I said giggling, and helping roll the log farther from the house.

* * *

><p>{Lord Ingis}<p>

The letter went up into flames, showing that I was indeed not pleased at the god's reaction. In a huff, I walked back to my throne and sat. I motioned my hand outward summoning the element of fire. I intensified the flame, and chanted, "Indica mihi est summum omnium quae sunt". Suddenly, the image of the creator slowly took form in the flame. He was already sitting down, it's like he knew I was going to summon him.

"Ah, I see you have made your final decision. Well, what is it?" he asked, sitting straight and having a stern look.

"Your majesty. I will do as you asked" I said swallowing my pride, if I wish to keep my powers I must show respect to my higher authority.

"I am glad you came to terms Lord Ignis. I'm aware that you already know where this planet is located?" he assumed, placing his hands on his lap.

"Yes, I do know the whereabouts of the planet. Might I ask, how long do I have to stay on the planet?" I asked, as he though for a moment.

"Since the planet is fairly big, the core has been growing unstable for centuries. Maybe a year, at the least" he said unsure of himself.

"A-a year!? Please forgive me, but I cannot leave my realm into such conditions! A deity living among the mortals, it's.. It's unheard of!" I exclaimed.

He motioned his hand upward, silencing me, "Ignis, I have made my decision. You will as soon as you can, and I will not tolerate any rude behavior from the master of Fire. You are a deity, start acting like one!" He hissed, and the flame vanished.

I growled, showing my fangs. The hue of my eyes turned a much darker red, the flames that were held by torches on my throne turned into blood red flames. I stood from my throne, and walked to my sleeping quarters. I pushed open the heavy doors revealing a king sized bed with red silk sheets, and pillows that seemed to be made out of heaven. I stepped in front of my full length mirror, staring at my reflection. How can I enter the realm of the mortals, looking like this. As much as I hated it, I had to change my appearance. Slowly I began to take form of a human, my appearance altering. My red tinted skin, lost it's tint and my horns retracted. My eyes lost it's red color, and turned into a bronze color. My attire was a shirt, revealing the left side of my chest, pants that were tucked inside black strapped boots up to calves.

I growled, I look utterly repulsive! I am a deity, Lord Ingis! I do not belong with those mortals! As much as I hated it I have to look like this, I am a deity, I do not want to be like a human, let alone look like one! Once again, I swallowed my pride. I have to do it, or else the planet will eradicated. Earth is one the few stars in my quadrant that support life, it's rare that when I planet is reborn it supports life. I walked out of my palace, and towards the gate that lead to the realm of the mortals.

**Well here it is! The updated chapter 1! I kept Coles P.O.V but I changed Kais.**


	3. The Mark

{Lord Ignis}

I was thrown into the realm of living, face planting as I did so. I growled in annoyance, and sprang to me feet, I looked around. So, this is Earth huh, not bad for a dying star. Now to find the planets core, if I don't find it then this place is going to go to straight to hell. I quickly searched around, wait.

"Mother fucker!" I yelled, fire exhaling from my mouth. Huh? I exhaled more flames, what the- they were blue! Not the same blood red color I was use to, something strange is happening to this planet, and I don't know what it is.

I began to search around the entire forest, going in circles as I did so. God dammit! How the hell can I find the core!? I groaned in annoyance, he could've at least told me where to find this core.

* * *

><p>{Cole}<p>

I walked happily in the forest, humming a song as I past by various animals. Soon, I came across a bunny, "Awe" I had sympathy for the poor animal, it was stuck between a rock and a log. I bent down, and moved the log using all my force to push it away so the bunny could get free. The small critter hopped out of the hold, and looked up at me. I bent down and smiled, "Your free now, go find your family!" I told the bunny, as it if understood me it hopped away to a nearby hole where his family lives.

I was happy for the creature, and smiled. I continued my walk down the forest, seeing beautiful flowers and burtle berry bushes. Knowing how sweet the berries are, I picked some, stuffing the rest into the pockets of my overalls. I walked further, and noticed a red dot move around out the corner of my eye. I froze, and looked to where I saw the red dot. Being curious, I slowly walked towards the red dot that soon began to form into a person. He seemed distressed because he kept walking to one place and walking back to where he was.

I hid behind a tree, as he turned around. I quickly moved behind the tree hoping he didn't see me.

* * *

><p>I was completely lost! Dammit all to hell! How the hell will I find my way out. I walked all around, but couldn't find a way out of this god forsaken forest. I turned around and caught something, but it quickly hid behind a tree. I summoned fire in the palms of my head, and quietly walked to the the tree. Swiftly I levitated upwards having my hands pointing the ground, a landed on a what a seemed supporting branch. Sadly it wasn't the branch gave out under my weight and I plummeted to the ground.<p>

I hit the the ground with a loud thud yelling, "Son of a bitch!" I landed in my ankle completely dislocating the joint.

I turned around to see that boy that hid from me, I sprang to my feet wincing at the pain. He looked scared, and I summoned fire in my hands. I smiled viciously I smelt the fear emitting from him, it was arousing! The fire soon disappeared.

Damn! I wasn't suppose to use my elemental powers! They boy looked at me in shock, not in fear.

"Y-you can b-bend fire!?" he exclaimed, wow he is easily amazed.

"Yes, that I can. Why are you so amazed at my ability?" I asked, as the boy smiled widely.

"It's not every day that I get to see someone do that!" he yelled in excitement. Okay, these people are defenitely weird.

"Where I come from only a select few have such an ability.." I said as he smiled even bigger, okay this kid is creeping me the fuck out.

"Stop starring at me, you look like a damn psyhco" I barked, as he flinched.

"S-sorry mister.." he said bowing. Strange, this boy is willing to submit into anything.

All of the sudden, I began to smell something. It was sweet, I sniffed the air catching whiffs as I did so. My eyes darted to the boy, it was coming from him. The scent he was emitting was arousing, "What is that intoxicating scent!" I exclaimed, moaning in delight.

He looked at me funny than reached into his pockets, "I think you are smelling these" he said pulling out berries.

I sniffed the berries, true they were sweet, but not what I was looking for. I pushed the berries out of his hand, and began to sniff the boys arm as he tensed. Reaching his neck, the scent grew more erotic, I trailed butterfly kisses up and down his neck, and finally onto the boys lips.

* * *

><p>{Cole}<p>

I didn't know what to say, I was scared. I didn't know what he was doing, I held back tears. As he whispered words into my ear, "I can make you feel more.." he whispered seductively, licking my ear and sucking on my ear lobe. It took everything I had to push the taller man away, I was scared beyond my mind.. This was... rape! My father told me not to talk to strangers, but I had to disobey him. I'm sorry pops...

He let out an animalistic growl, and pinned me to the three, "You dare deny my advances!?" he said darkly, biting my neck. I screamed in pain, feeling his fangs sink into my flesh, piercing the skin that would soon become a scar.

It began to fell good... It felt really good... It felt like he was sucking my blood, I grew dizzy and my legs felt like jelly. He wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing e closer as he continued to suck on my flesh. He retracted his fangs, as I whimpered in discomfort, "You belong to me now.." He smirked. I what!? I looked at my shoulder, blood ran down my chest showing bite marks. I looked at the man, seeing my blood on the corner of his mouth.

I grew dizzy... Then it went black..

**You like? Do not flame! I swear I hate flamers! If you don't like man x boy I'll gladly point you to the hetero section. A bid you good day and thank you for reading!**


	4. First Sign

**Well, here it is chapter 3! Hope you like it**

{Cole}

My hearing was fading, it sounded like things were far away, but in reality they were much closer. I couldn't open my eyes... It's like they wanted to stay shut from the shame and humility. It took all my will power to finally open them, as I did so, I saw the familiar face of my pops. I shot up, but a hand came to my chest, softly laying me back down.

"Easy son, you need to rest" he said softly, placing a wet cloth over my forehead.

He moved the rag to the bite mark, "Were you attack by a fox..?" he asked, examining my wound.

I gently moved away his hand, not wanting him to know the real story... The _dirty _story, "Pops, can you... Leave me alone I'm tired" I wheezed, my lungs hurting.

He smiled sympathetically, and grabbed the cloth and and walked to the door, "If you need anything, holler my name" and walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Once he left, I ran my fingers over the tender flesh. I pulled my sheets from body, and walked to the mirror on my wall. Looking in my reflection, I looked as if I were hit by a train. Dark circles were around my eyes, the flesh on my neck had a bite mark, the mark that my did thought were a fox had attacked me. If he only the knew, then my eyes traveled down the the patch of discolored skin. He must've mistaken the discolored skin as a bruise of some sort, memories of the man plagued my mind. Tears streamed down my face, in shame and regret. Just look at the good things in life, right? I lived, that's good, right? I helped the bunny that's good too, right? I tried to forget the man from the woods, but the images still haunted me.

I dragged myself to my bed, and covered myself in the sheets and pillows. This is where I feel safe, this is where I belong. Alone. I silently cried to myself that night, holding myself. The only person I could trust, was myself, and no one else. Soon, a tap came to my window. I moved part of the blanket so I could see what it was, it was just a tree branch, moving with the wind. I sighed in relief, it wasn't the man from the woods, but part of me hoped it was. _What... What am I saying!?_ I yelled to myself, I can't think like that, I shouldn't... Shouldn't I?

The moon was full, but only the light was seen through the clouds. Then I heard a crack, the thunder rolled and rain began to pour across the land. Lightning soon joined in, creating flashes, lighting up the whole sky. Gaining my confidence, I moved away the sheets and pillows. I leaned on my window, hopefully the storm will help take things off my mind. I always found comfort in watching storms, it was one of Mother Nature's beauties, it brought life to the land. Without it, what would I wake up to? The cracking of the thunder, soothed my nerves, and the pitter-patter of the rain was like some sort of melody. Lightning flashed, and I thought I saw something. It looked like it was trying to go unnoticed. I looked more intently at the figure, lightning flashed once more, and it was gone. It was just my mind playing tricks on me, the _dirty _part of my mind. Then the mark started to burn, I held the mark, it was throbbing. The pain was unbearable! I cried in pain, and soon passed out.

* * *

><p>{Lord Ignis}<p>

I sat outside the boy's house, watching my prey gaze out the window. It seemed he took liking into the storms, why? Where I'm from it rains blood, and fire. Though, I must remember where I come from his hell, compared to this magnificent blue marble. I stood under a tree, as raindrops found their on my unclothed skin. It sizzled coming into contact with my skin, as the fire elemental water is my natural enemy. That is why I do not interact with the barren ice lands and it's guardian. I leaned close the tree, smelling smoke. I stepped away from the tree, sizzling once water came into contact with the burn.

"Interesting.." I spoke quietly, it seems these plants harbor water. Strange, yet magnificent.

The boy's eyes darted to where I was, it looked like he was... Starring at me. I hid behind, the tree, scorching it once I came into contact with it.

Soon, I felt my heart rate skyrocket, strange the boy must be entering his first stages of being my mate. I smirked, enjoying the pleasure I was receiving from the boy's pain.

* * *

><p>{Summo Ese}<p>

I walked through the gardens of life, watching over my precious flowers bloom. Having my arms behind my back, and walking in a formal manner. A green cape came down my back as I walked, but faded at the end into green energy. I walked along the bricked pathway, back to my palace. It was a emerald temple, having large pillars holding the place. I made it to the gates, "I see you are back my lord" said one of my guards smiling.

"That I am, has Tenebrosi come?" I asked, as the guard nodded.

"Excellent, I need to have a word with him, and I wish not be disturbed" I sternly said, as the opened the gates.

I walked into the courtyard, examining the trees, and koi ponds. In my domain, life is everywhere, life is all I create. I created all the planets, and only selected a few to harbor life. The reason to that, is only kept by me.

"I see you are enjoying your walk I assume?" I asked Tenebrosi, jumping down from a tree branch.

"Have you no respect? Show some gratitude, you are a deity" I said bitterly, with a stern look upon my face.

"Oh, where are my manners" he said bowing, as I did so.

"Why have you asked for me Summo Ese?" he asked in fluent Latin.

"Since Lord Ignis, may I include, has entered the realm of mortals" his expression, soon turned into anger.

"What! How! He promised never to return to the realm of the living. Do you not remember the despair he caused thousands of years ago!?" exclaimed the bringer of destruction.

"What is the real reason?" he asked, looking at me closely.

"Since Lord Ignis, is not guarding his realm. I ask of you, personally to go watch over his realm while he is away" I told Tenebrosi, turning back to my palace.

"As you wish" he said, and disappeared.

**o3o You like? Could've ended it some where else, but here was good enough.**


	5. A New day for Blue Flames

{Cole}

Today was a new day, a new day for me to pull myself together, and get back to do what I do best! I hopped out of my bed feeling more rejuvenated than ever! I quickly took a shower, and brushed long black raven hair. It was hard to forget what had happen yesterday, but I won't let it hold me down. I'm tough as rocks, and rocks don't crumble. I walked into the small kitchen, breakfast had already been spread out, and ready for me to eat.

"You're awake Cole! Feeling better?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sure am pops! Can't wait to go back to climbing trees, and playing with the animals" I cheered, scarfing down the eggs and bacon.

"Now now Cole. This time I want you to stay close this time, I don't want you getting hurt again" he said full of concern.

I nodded vigorously, "I will pops!", but part of me wanted to go back and find the man. _No!_ I mentally yelled at myse lf. I walked out of the house greeted by our cow, Bessie was here name. We had ever since I was a baby. I petted her, and hugged her head, smiling at the cow. I walked around the perimeter, trying to find a good tree to climb. It was wet and damp, and my feet splashed in the puddles as I walked along the muddy ground. The clouds still lingered, but it didn't bother me.

I came across a nice thick tree, I ran up to the tree and examined it. The branches were sturdy enough to hold my wait. I reached for the closet branch, and came into contact with the a burnt part of the tree. It burned my stomach, and I jumped back holding my stomach, wincing at the pain I saw a scorch mark along the side of the tree. I looked behind the tree, and there was an imprint of a back. Then my eyes traveled downward, there lied two foot prints. I stepped into the much larger foot prints, and looked to where this mysterious person was looking at.

I went pale, it was facing my bedroom window. The man I saw... Was real! My blood ran cold, and fell to my knees.

* * *

><p>{Lord Ingnius}<p>

I sat atop of a tree branch, humming a tune as I swung my legs back and forth, the injury that was there before was no more, it had already healed. You see, dietys heal more quickly than mortals, and retain their youthfulness. Looking down, I noticed the one who I had marked. I smiled viciously, he had found the spot to where I was standing. All though, isn't it obvious that someone or something was there? The scent of the boy filled my nostrils once more, instantly arousing me. My eyes returned to their blood red, and I jumped down, softly landing on the lush green grass.

I silently creeped up on the boy, standing erectly behind him. The boy stood, and wiped away the tears. I snaked my arms around his free waist, bringing him closer to him, "Salve mi pulchra corvus" I spoke seductively in fluent Latin.

He opened his mouth, but I covered it with my own, pushing him against a nearby tree. He hit his fists against my chest, wanting me to stop. I smiled into the kiss, and held the boys arms above his head, slightly burning his wrists. He whimpered, and tears streamed down on the sides of his face. I broke the kiss, and licked one of the tears. Sour... yet... Sweet.

"I marked you, yet I do not know your name" I spoke, rubbing his cheek with backside of my hand.

He didn't answer he was lost for words, "C-cole.." he said weakly, looking away.

"Has anyone told you, you look more beautiful than the goddess of the moon?" I whispered into his ear, kissing it lightly.

It is true i have met her, but her beauty is no match for the raven's beauty. I went down and grazed my tongue across his mark, acrhing his back he let out a small moan. He covered his mouth, and hid his face in shame. Shy one isn't he... Well... I can break that. I nipped at the mark, as he whimpered. I snaked my hand into his boxers, and grabbed his weeping manhood. I began to stroke it lightly, letting out uncontrollable moans he did. So easy to please, I smirked, removing my hand. He whimpered in lose of touch. Begging I see?

I sucked on the discolored skin, making it look even darker. The boy gripped my shirt, wanting more. I reached in his shirt, teasing the erect nub with my thumb. He gasped, and grabbed my shirt even tighter. I picked up the boy, and wrapped his legs around my waist. I roughly began to grind my clothed manhood into his. His back being raked by the bark of his tree, crying in pain and in pleasure. I stopped, and dropped the boy. Sadly, I wasn't even finished I was only trying to induce hi next stage.

I leaned down and whispered, "If you want more... You'll know where to find me.." and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

><p>{Cole}<p>

I... I can't believe I let it happened again, and I enjoyed it. I was disgusted with myself, I let him do things to me. I cried to myself, bring my knees to my chest. Why... Why did he choose me? Why not someone else, not me! I felt the breath of an animal, I looked down, seeing the bunny I had saw before. I picked up the bunny, and put it into my lap.

"Hey little guy, you found me" I said weakly, petting it's soft delicate fur.

"You want to be my friend?" I asked, as the animal nuzzled into my hand.

I smiled at the bunny, and took him with me, still feeling broken... My back was stinging in pain, and my wrists burned. I pulled my sleeves down, to hide the burns.

"There you are Cole, whose this little guy you have with you?" he asked petting the fluffy bunny.

"Hes my pet, can I keep him?" I asked, scratching on the top of its head.

"Well.. Alright, but you have to take care of it" he smiled, I hugged him quickly and ran into the house.

I placed the bunny on my bed, and stepped in front of the mirror. I looked at my skin, the mark he gave me was now red. The path of discolored skin was darker, giving the illusion of a bruise. I turned around, and lifted up my shirt. Cuts and scratches covered my back, bits of splinters and tree bark were still in the wounds. I slightly pulled one of the splinters out crying out in pain. I soon finished with the rest, now back was bloody. I grabbed a new pair of clothes, and walked to the shower. Not only to clean myself, but to _cleanse myself._

* * *

><p><em>{Summo Ese}<em>

I walked into the chamber deep underground, revealing the three elements divided into the three chambers. Tenebrosi has reported that the flames were growing rather unstable. I walked towards the chamber that held fire. Flames escaped from the cracks of the door. The symbol of fire burned a glowing red. I pushed open the rock door using my will power. I was blasted with fire, I directed the element, and swirled it around me. I soon faded the element and walked in, the fire has grown unstable. Something is wrong, the flame lost it's blood red color, and is now blue. How peculiar, does the atmosphere of the star have something to do with this. No, the flame was burning, but not with power or rage. But with lust...

**Did you enjoy!? Please say you did, took me forever to create Cole and Kai's little in "encounter"**


	6. The symbol

{Summo Ese}

This is truly peculiar, never in all my life had I encounter such a lust filled flame. If I do not act now, the flame _will_ grow unstable, and rip my palace apart. I'm going to have to contact Master Glaciem, guardian of the Barren Iceland's. Only his element can keep the flame at bay. In a flash, I was in my throne room, and already sitting on my throne. Using the element of fire, I summoned Glaciem, his image slowly taking form in the flame. I sat erect, and patted my clothing making myself look presentable. As a deity, I must be groomed and clean.

"Guh! Summo Ese, i-it's an honor to meet you!" he said nervously bowing in the flame as I nodded my head.

"Master Glaciem.. You're looking _icy _as ever" I said starring at his image. He had angelic wings on his back, an ice crown, embedded with sapphire crystal. His eyes were a piercing blue, and his hole body was ice.

"Why thank you, you look presentable as well" he complimented, smiling as he did so.

"Thank you Glaciem, I have a proposition for you" I proposed as he perked up.

"I'd gladly help you, what is the task?" he asked, getting intrigued at my request.

"As you know, which I hope, Lord Ignis has left his realm and into the realm of mortals. It was a simple task I had him do, now his flame is burning with lust. A mortal emotion showing great passion for another. The flame has now grow unstable, and my elemental power cannot keep it at bay. That's why I need you to keep it at bay, being the god of creation I cannot put aside the new planet that need to be created, would you please do it?" I informed, as my palace began to rumble.

"N-no! The destruction has already begun! Quick Glaciem, you must hurry, immediately!" I yelled, and faded the fire.

* * *

><p>{Lord Ignis}<p>

My eyes widen, my chest felt like it was being ripped apart! I grabbed my chest in pain, I ripped off the clothing that covered my right side, the pin that held the ruby on the clothing, glowed brightly. A mark soon appeared on the right side of my chest, it was the symbol of fire. The boy's entering the second stag, as well as I have. My body was hot all over, and the sun was hidden behind clouds. I pealed off my clothes, and jumped into the nearby pond. My body was at an unbelievable temperature, I never felt this much heat since the great demon war I had started over thousands of years ago.

The water sizzled, creating steam as the water bubbled. Soon, my temperature regulated back to its 102, I felt better now. I laid on my back in the water, usually I would hate being in such an element, but I had no choice. The fire that burned from within me wasn't controllable, I had to or I would've been burned from the inside out. Not the the most pretty sight, lets just say... Nevermind even that's disturbing enough.

* * *

><p>{Cole}<p>

I took a shower, still feeling ashamed of what i had done. The marks on my soon turned into scars, ugly scars. I can't tell my bad, then he won't let me go out and play anymore. I turned the the nobs, making the water stop coming out. I stepped out the of tub, but only to fall on the linoleum floor. My chest was hurting terribly bad! The left side of my chest was throbbing in pain, I cried out in pain. I looked at the left side of my chest through hazy eyes. It was marking... The symbol for earth. the pain went away as soon as the symbol was formed on my chest. It was a dark green color.

I stood up, and looked into the mirror. What he had said replayed in mind, _"If you need anything you'll know where I'll be.."_. I decided to go look for him, after feeding my new pet bunny, Mr. Whiskers(A/N: trolled ya!).

I walked out of the house, "Mornin' pops!" I smiled brightly, as he turned around smiling the same.

"Where are you off to?" he asked, blowing on a piece of wood he crafted.

"Going to go get more berries" I informed, as he looked at me unsure if I should go.

"Hm. Well, alright but be back before the sky gets orange ok?" he said placing his hands on his hips.

"I will pops, bye!" I yelled, and ran off to the woods.

Okay, now only if I knew where he'd be. I walked

aimsly through the forest, but no avail. I couldn't find him, he said if I need anything find him. Wait, I pulled my shirt down and glanced at the symbol. I thought of an idea, I walked around the symbol started to glow. That's it! This marking will lead me to him! I ran into a direction where the symbol glowed brighter, and bright. Part of me wanted him do to _things _to me, but part of me wanted him dead.

* * *

><p>{Lord Ignis}<p>

"Strange, why is the mark glowing..?" I asked myself looking at the mark, it glowed bright red, much like the pin I had worn.

I swam to the shore, and tried to find my clothes. Odd, I felt a pair of eyes on me. This feeling was unsettling, it must be one of those dumb animals, or maybe the boy, perhaps? I turned around, but no one was there, I walked closer to where I felt the pair of eyes. I stopped as my marking glowed brighter. How odd? I never had such a marking on my chest that led me somewhere.

In a flash, I was behind the tree. There was the boy, I smiled eagerly. He must've came back for more.

"Gah!" he screamed, and jumped back.

"Hello, beautiful what brings you here at this lovely hour?" I said sweetly, leaning closer.

He scooted out the way, dragging dirt as he did so, "You told me to come find you if I needed anything right?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I did. Then what is it that you want?" I asked walking towards him, only him my pants.

"Good. Then whats this?" he asked, revealing the marking. Strange, I had never seen such a marking as well.

It was the symbol for earth. How odd, earth, haven't seen an earth elemental in forever. I examined the marking, "Ah-ha! You finally entered the second stage" I laughed.

He looked at me quizzicaly, "Second stage?" he asked.

"Mhm... I have a marking as well" I stated, pointing to the symbol of fire over my heart.

I placed my hands on his hips and brought him closer, "No" he whispered. Did I hear correct, "Sorry, what was that?" I asked unsure of what I heard.

"You heard me... I said.. No" he was growing in confidence, as always that can be broken.

I smirked, and pushed him down to the ground, "No? Hm, sorry I do not know the meaning of no..." I said devilishly, my eyes flashing red.

I straddled him, placing his arms above his head, "You know you want me.." I seductively licked his neck and chest.

"S-stop.." he protested. No matter, his defenses are crumbling anyway.

**HAHA! No sex today, maybe in next chapter o3o, maybe...I WILL be updating soon!**


	7. The truth

**Sorry for the long wait**

{Cole}

I woke up to a searing pain, my back was in overwhelming pain, it brought tears to my eyes. My clothes had been torn off, and scattered across the muddy ground. I looked up to the see the sky, it was night time, and I was all alone. I brought my knees to my chest, I was scared cold and tired. And above all, I had the innocence taken from me. I fell to my side and cried in shame, and confusion.

"Why me.. W-why me!?" I cried out in pain, but no one heard.

A hand came to my cheek, the familiar roughness of the skin, and heat. It was _him_. I jumped back, landing on my sore butt, crying out in pain as he walked towards me. I scooted towards a tree, covering my face. A pair of hands came to my hands, and grabbed them softly, putting them to my side. I turned my face to avoid eye contact with him.

"It's going to be fine" he whispered, cradling me in his arms as if I were an infant.

I jumped out of his grasp, landing on my stomach yelling, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!".

I cowered in fear, covering my face. I was afraid, I felt pathetic. I felt used. Tears streamed down my cheek, as the man just stood their in regret. He slowly reached down and picked me up bridal style and carried me to a cave. He laid me on something soft, something warm. It was warm in the cave, a big fire was already made, and I was laying on the fur of a bear. I gasped in horror, he killed a bear. I brought me knees to my chest, trying to make myself feel somewhat safe. I heard footsteps come closer to where I was. I tensed, and closed my eyes shut.

"Sh.. Just relax" he cooed, and held me.

I didn't respond, I was too afraid, "Would you like to know my name?" he asked, as I looked up at him.

I nodded, "It's Cinis. But others call me Ingis" he replied, and kissed me on the forehead.

* * *

><p>{Cinis}<p>

I watched him sleep peacefully, he had his head in my lap, and his hands to his face. I didn't sleep, in fact I don't sleep. Deity's don't sleep, were too busy watching over are realms we do not need sleep. In my mind, I began to feel regret for what I have done. This planet has turned me soft, into a weakling. But I need to find the planets core, to prevent this star from dying. I laid down, and had my arm around his waist, as he buried his head in the crook of my neck. I felt weak for letting these emotions consume me, but I couldn't help but love him.

I began to hum a tune, a tune this boy sang before. It was about rebirth I recall, I assume he didn't know what it meant. After all he is a child, he's too young to know of us. The song talks about the four guardians and the two gods. I froze, he started to move. I looked at him, he seemed uncomfortable, I rubbed his cheek with my thumb. His eyes opened slowly, he looked around and noticed my arm was around his waist.

He noticed that I was in deep thought, "Whats wrong?" he crocked, rubbing his eyes.

"That song" I replied in a half whisper.

"Song? What song?" he asked, sitting up.

"That song you sang.." I spoke louder, looking at him.

"What about the song?" he asked once more, yawning.

"It talks about.. Me" he said, as I saw him shocked.

"H-how?" he asked, leaning in.

I didn't want it to come to this... I stood up, and walked in front of the fire. He stood in watched, his hands in his lap. Suddenly the flames began to turn blue, casting a blue light in the cave. He watched in amazement, I stuck my hand out, withdrawing some fire from the flame. He gasped, as he saw me move the fire around and finally back into the fire.

"Of course, I showed I can do this. But there is more than meets they to what I can do" I said returning the flame back to it's original color.

"My name is Lord Ignis. Ruler of the underworld, guardian of the element fire. I cause despair and chaos in my realm. I am one of four beings who posses such an element. However you, possess Earth. The marking on your chest says it all" I informed as he just starred in utter shock.

"You... Are... Lord Ignis?" he whispered in a scared tone.

"You heard of me?" I arched an eyebrow, as he nodded.

"My father told me of you, saying that you were ruthless and thought lower of the mortals" he gulped, feeling uncomfortable.

"Sadly, your father speaks the truth" I said sitting in front of him

"But it did change, once I met you" I said kissing him.

**Again, sorry for the long wait**


End file.
